Spring is Gone by Chance
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Tentang Jihoon, penulis manga terkenal, dan Soonyoung si editor yang merangkap mantan pacarnya. (SOONHOON/MC/SLASH)
1. Spring is Gone by Chance

**Disclaimer** : SVT Pledis Entertainment. No advantages taken. I claim none but storyline; no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Musim berlalu hanya dalam satu kerlingan mata.

Jihoon mempelajarinya semenjak dia pindah ke Jepang. Mungkin itu pengaruh lingkungan yang selalu sibuk tiap harinya; karena di sana kau tidak bisa melihat masyarakatnya diam barang sedetik. Mobilitas menjadi faktor penting jika kau ingin bertahan tanpa disenggol.

Tipikal pria dewasa yang menggantungkan hidup pada pekerjaan, Jihoon menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk duduk di depan meja kerja. Dengan tumpukan file serta bercangkir-cangkir kopi instan. Layar komputer berkedap-kedip; tak pernah diberi istirahat.

Dia memilih menjadi kreator komik karena dia tidak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan orang-orang. Bukannya dia tertutup, tapi bibi tetangga di Jepang kadang jahat jika berprasangka. Di lain sisi, Jihoon senang berkhayal.

Jihoon membangun istana berpasir lengkap dengan kapal alien. Pernah juga dia membuat heroinnya tertabrak truk kemudian bereinkarnasi menjadi babi. Karyanya fenomenal sebab dia benci dicap biasa.

Dia adalah yang disebut bakat terpendam.

* * *

 **Spring is Gone by Chance**

-Azura Eve-

.

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Multi-chapter (1/?)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon (slight other pairs)

 **Genre(s)** : Humor, Romance, Josei, Slice-of-Life

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)

.

.

.

 **warning(s)** : AU; Mangaka!Jihoon, Editor!Soonyoung; dry-humor; contain things related to animanga; mention brand(s)  
((this supposed to be crack but ... i don't think it is.))

* * *

Hari ini jadwal Jihoon untuk menyerahkan sketsa mentah ke staf produksi.

Selama ini, orang-orang perusahaan tidak banyak mengenalnya – karena nama penanya berbanding terbalik dari nama aslinya, jadi dia bisa melewati lantai dasar dan dua dengan santai. Departemen pengeditan berada di lantai tiga. Spanduk berangka memajang ilustrasi serial yang tengah dia kerjakan. Jihoon berlalu dengan dada berbunga-bunga.

"Aku senang kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu sebelum tenggat waktu," Editornya bergumam, "tapi akhir-akhir ini kau seperti lupa memberi 'feel'."

Jihoon tidak sependapat. Dia menghabiskan pagi dan malamnya untuk menguras inspirasi dan berpacaran dengan kertas. Jadi, tidaklah salah jika dia mau klarifikasi. "Di. Panel. Yang. Mana?" tuntutnya.

Editornya menunjuk sana-sini; yang mana menurut Jihoon (semestinya) baik-baik saja. "Ini, kau mestinya menggambar lebih serius. Sebenarnya pesannya sudah tersampaikan, tapi ekspresi si gadis kurang memancing emosi pembaca. Apakah yang seperti ini layak untuk diterbitkan?"

Jihoon menggeram. Dia tidak mau setengah-setengah. Pada akhirnya dia mengambil naskah dari tangan editornya yang bertampang congkak (setidaknya saat ini).

Dia gemas ingin mengobrak-abrik meja sang editor, atau kalau perlu orangnya sekaligus. Belum lagi, sengiran lebar menyebalkan itu sungguh-sungguh memancingnya untuk memberikan jambakan.

"Aku baru bersedia melakukan _proof-read_ jika kau sudah bisa memberikan kesan bahwa mereka pacaran. Dari yang kulihat, si pemuda seperti mencium adiknya sendiri. Bukan pacar."

"Kau beruntung ini di kantor," Jihoon meluapkan kemarahannya lewat kepalan tangan, "karena jika kita sekarang ada di rumahku aku bersumpah kau akan tinggal nama!" desisnya.

Editornya kurang senang disebut 'kau' terus-menerus.

"Hei, aku punya nama. Apa kau sudah lupa? Ya ampun, apakah sebegitu parahnya kau ingin melupakan mantanmu sendiri?!"

"Jangan pernah mengaku-ngaku karena kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, oke?"

Sang editor bersiul. "Kurasa kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena mati-matian ingin mengubur kenangan. Bukan begitu, Jihoonie?"

"Inilah kenapa setiap hari aku selalu berharap kau cepat mati, Soonyoung!"

Dan ini juga sebab utamanya dia pindah. Kwon Soonyoung. Pria Korea, sama sepertinya. Tiga bulan pertama, Jihoon bisa bernapas lega. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Soonyoung di manapun. Tidak ada tampang sengak atau tawa menyebalkan. Tapi takdir selalu gampang berubah. Dia mengharap hidup yang baru, tapi ternyata Soonyoung muncul di perusahaan penerbitan tempatnya bernaung ketika menyetor judul baru. Terlebih lagi, dia yang ditugaskan jadi editor barunya. Benar-benar bisul di pantat!

"Kalau kau masih belum bisa menggambar orang berciuman, sini biar kuajari. Gratis!"

Jihoon pergi dengan kepala berasap.

* * *

Soonyoung pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Jihoon tidak akan menyangkal karena sejarah memang tidak boleh diubah.

Masa berhubungan mereka memang tidak lama; tapi pria itu adalah cinta pertama Jihoon. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan bagi Jihoon untuk bangkit, menata hari-harinya yang pernah dimasuki Soonyoung. Lantas, dia menganggap seluruh kenangan yang pernah mereka buat adalah masa lalu.

Alasan mereka putus sebenarnya agak kocak.

Jihoon meledak ketika Soonyoung memanggilnya imut.

"Kaupikir kau tampan, huh? Hanya karena kau sedikit lebih tinggi dariku bukan berarti aku pendek. Bahkan tinggi badanmu tidak mengagumkan sama sekali! Dasar Kwon sinting!"

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Soonyoung mendatangi kediaman si komikus karena yang bersangkutan menolak untuk mengangkat panggilan dan membalas surel.

"Cabut sekarang, atau aku panggilkan satpam?" Jihoon bicara lewat interkom apartemennya. Soonyoung menunduk untuk memperlihatkan keranjang buah.

"Aku bawakan pisang! Kau kan suka?" Soonyoung coba menawar.

"Aku bisa beli bersisir-sisir di minimarket!"

"Kalau dariku, kau bisa mendapatkannya cuma-cuma!"

Jihoon mendecih. "Aku tidak kehabisan uang."

Soonyoung menyengir, "Aku beri kau bonus!"

"Hah?"

"Selain pisang ini; kau bisa dapatkan pisang _ku_. Mau, tidak?"

Jihoon melotot. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu tidak tega memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara."

"Ayolah. Apalagi selain itu berarti kau masih cinta."

"Enyah sekarang karena kau memuakkan!"

Soonyoung hampir habis akal.

"Kau tidak boleh tidak profesional, Jihoon!" katanya, sesaat sebelum Jihoon mematikan sensor kamera.

Jihoon benci disindir-sindir perihal kualitas kerjanya; dan dia telah menjadi profesional sejak lama. Jadi, dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk dengan sedikit gondok. Pria bersurai abu-abu tersengir lebar.

"Harusnya dari tadi kau membukakan pintu. Sekarang mau musim dingin dan aku lupa bawa jaket. Kau bisa saja membuatku mati beku." Soonyoung memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar main-main.

"Mau kudepak keluar lagi? Masih mending kubukakan," dumal Jihoon. "Dan kalaupun kau mati, aku tidak cukup peduli untuk memikirkan itu salahku."

Soonyoung disuruh duduk di karpet karena ruang tengah Jihoon memang tidak dilengkapi sofa. Jihoon sendiri lebih senang meleseh atau tengkurap. Terutama ketika sedang mengerjakan proyeknya.

"Terserah mau minum atau tidak. Sudah kutaburi boraks," kata Jihoon, meletakkan segelas jus apel di depan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tertawa, "Kau pintar bercanda." Dia lalu meminum jamuan Jihoon tanpa ragu.

"Perlu apa datang ke sini?" Jihoon tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Dia harus segera mengusir pria ini setelah urusannya berakhir.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau juga mengabaikan pesanku. Surelku pasti hanya dibaca."

 _Jangankan dibaca, melirik saja aku tak sudi_ , kata Jihoon dalam hati.

"Maaf. Sedang tidak berminat."

Soonyoung mendengung. "Padahal aku ingin menyampaikan kabar baik."

Jihoon memutar bolamata. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan penasarannya. "Kabar baik yang seperti apa?"

Meletakkan gelas, Soonyoung bicara dengan seluruh tubuhnya, "Komikmu yang baru saja selesai minggu lalu mendapatkan tawaran animasi."

Animasi. Dulu Jihoon hanya bisa bermimpi. Namun mimpi jadi kenyataan bukanlah hal yang sulit ditemui, jadi dia tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui bahwa karyanya cukup berharga hingga mendapatkan penawaran prestisius begini.

Lagipula, ini sudah yang keempat kali. Komik debutnya diangkat jadi animasi dan memperoleh banyak tinjauan dari kritikus seni; animasi yang kedua memang tidak selaris yang pertama, tapi tetap saja mendulang sukses; dan kali ketiga dia bisa mendapatkan koneksi dengan artis pengisi suara yang dia gemari. Bukan bermaksud sombong.

"Studio apa?"

"Anipleks." Soonyoung meraih kopor hitam yang dibawa bersamanya selain keranjang buah. Membongkar-bongkar isinya. "Kau bisa membaca kontrak perjanjiannya. Aku sudah membaca separuh, dan kupikir penawaran ini cukup menguntungkan bagimu." lanjutnya, menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan penawaran yang dimaksud.

Jihoon mengernyit. "Aku bahkan belum bilang setuju sama sekali."

"Aku yang menggantikan," Soonyoung mengangkat dagunya, tapi Jihoon tidak merasa terkesan. Yang ada dia muak. Soonyoung coba menarik perhatiannya, dia tahu.

"Kalau menurutmu aku akan mengubah pandanganku padamu setelah ini, cepatlah bangun karena kau cuma mimpi."

Soonyoung lalu ditarik berdiri. "Sudah selesai kan, urusannya?" sinis Jihoon. Dia menggiring Soonyoung ke luar dari rumahnya dan menguncinya di luar. Tak lupa melempar barang-barang yang pria itu bawa.

"Hoi Jihoon, kau tidak benar-benar mengusirku, bukan?"

Soonyoung menatap pintu rumah Jihoon dengan terpana. Tak lama kemudian, dia memaki-maki dalam aksen Daegu. Dia juga menendang tembok rumah Jihoon tapi yang didapat hanya kaki yang sakit.

Bibi tetangga melihat Soonyoung dengan pandangan sarat makna. Lalu, berbisik-bisik. Mungkin mereka membuat gosip seru karena ada pria muda asing yang dibuang keluar oleh pacarnya.

Soonyoung tidak bisa memprotes karena dia belum terlalu fasih berkata sarkas dalam bahasa Jepang dan karena bibi tetangga gampang tersinggung.

* * *

"Ganti. Adegan ini masih tidak natural!"

Dengan Soonyoung sebagai editor, Jihoon sudah memelihara bisul di pantat. Pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya bertemu Soonyoung tiap hari adalah pantat berbisul yang dipakai duduk. Soonyoung yang berkomentar ini-itu adalah bisul besar yang pecah.

Panel yang tempo lalu Soonyoung pikir kurang mendapatkan 'jiwa', dia bawa pulang untuk diperbaiki. Jihoon coba berpikir positif, demi kepuasan pembaca. Hasilnya, Jihoon merombaknya seharian penuh. Belum ditambah dengan risetnya di web. Tab-tab yang menampilkan dari foto asli hingga gambar kartun berciuman dia jelajahi. Siapapun yang melihat kamar Jihoon pasti akan menyebutnya sinting karena bahkan sampah permen tersempil di papan ketik komputernya.

Dan kemudian, Soonyoung bilang dia harus menggambarnya ulang (lagi).

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau pengarang yang punya nilai jual tinggi! Kau tidak bisa menjual karya yang asal-asalan."

Jihoon bersabar.

"Aku sudah menggantinya sesuai maumu kemarin. Kurang apa lagi?!" Dia menggeretakkan gigi.

"Bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Kupikir kau memang perlu tutorial."

Menghela napas, Jihoon membanting amplop coklat berisi naskah setengah jadi. Bukan karena belum selesai, tapi naskah itu baru sebatas kerangka kasar. Masih berupa balon-balon dialog dan tokoh-tokoh cerita digambar sederhana dengan garis dan lingkaran. Belum dilukis dengan serius. Istilah bisnisnya; _name_.Untung saja; sebab kalau Soonyoung minta rombakan plot atau revisi panel beberapa hari sebelum setoran naskah menjajaki tenggat waktu, Jihoon bersumpah dia akan meracuni Soonyoung dengan kopi sianida. "Carikan gadisnya, gih."

"Untuk apa?" Soonyoung kebingungan.

Jihoon tidak terkejut menemukan Soonyoung lelet dalam berpikir. Prosesor otaknya memang harus ditingkatkan. Atau paling tidak, diberi peramban, sebab bisa jadi Soonyoung lemot karena otaknya memelihara terlalu banyak virus.

"Kausuruh aku menggambar ulang adegan ciuman." Jihoon berkata perlahan-lahan supaya Soonyoung paham.

"Hmm-mm."

"Kaubilang itu karena visualisasiku kurang sampai ..."

"Yaaaaa." Soonyoung berkoor.

"Orang-orang bilang, untuk bisa mendapatkan inspirasi, kau harus memulai dari sesuatu yang nyata."

Soonyoung mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Itu berarti, aku harus berciuman untuk bisa mendapatkan 'feel' yang bisa kutuangkan ke dalam adegan komikku."

Soonyoung hampir melompat. Bertepuktangan. Girang sendiri. "Tepat sekali!"

Jihoon menghela napas. "Sekarang, carikan gadisnya."

"Lah?" Kapasitas berpikir Soonyoung masih belum sampai. "Apa hubungannya dengan gadis segala?"

Jihoon menatapnya tak percaya. "Memangnya kau berpikir aku akan berciuman dengan siapa? Mana mungkin aku berciuman tanpa lawan? Kecuali aku gila, baru, ya, aku akan melumat bibirku sendiri."

Seketika, Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku."

Jihoon mencebikkan bibir.

"Bahkan jika hanya tersisa kuda dan kau di muka bumi ini aku lebih pilih mencium moncong kuda, kautahu."

(Pada akhirnya, panel yang mereka debatkan terpaksa dihilangkan adegan ciumannya karena Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama-sama keras kepala.)

* * *

"Apa yang kaupikirkan saat sedang menulis naskah?"

Jihoon berpikir dua detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontar oleh teman makan siangnya. Fuwa, rekan sesama komikus, mengajak Jihoon pergi mencicip menu di restoran depan perusahaan mereka karena tempat itu baru diperkenalkan, dan baru berarti masih banyak diskon. Bukannya Jihoon pelit, tapi dia lebih baik menghamburkan uang demi membeli figurin untuk inspirasi daripada urusan perut.

"Tidak ada. Tinggal tulis saja." kata Jihoon.

"Dari mana kau mencari inspirasi?"

"Pikiranku ... mungkin?" Jihoon menjawab setengah bingung.

Fuwa mendengus, lalu menyendok sup kentangnya rakus.

"Dasar picik menyebalkan. Aku benci sekali orang-orang berbakat."

Jihoon menyambar soda dinginnya, "Kenapa kau malah marah, huh?"

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya menyatakan mosi. Pada dasarnya seseorang memang tidak pernah tahu seberapa bernilainya mereka kecuali tidak diberitahu. Tapi jika diberitahu malah cuma bikin kesal karena mereka bertingkah seolah-olah bakat itu bukan apa-apa !"

"Jangan begitu, Fuwa-san. Kau tahu sendiri kau masih lebih banyak mendapatkan penghargaan daripadaku yang pemula."

"Pemula, eh? Tapi sudah bisa membuat karyanya diangkat jadi animasi." Fuwa memainkan intonasi.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahu, "Kurasa kautahu bahwa semua komik yang dicetak itu tak lebih dari bualan. Dan bualan dicari orang-orang untuk dijadikan penghiburan karena kenyataan itu lebih kejam dari ibu tiri."

"Tapi kau sendiri menulisnya," Fuwa memicingkan mata. Wanita itu menyesap moccachino-nya. Ya, dia memesan sup kentang dengan segelas moccachino karena dia eksentrik, dan orang eksentrik tidak suka yang normal-normal saja.

"Oh, Fuwa-san, aku menggambar komik untuk mencari biaya hidup."

"Tetap saja—"

Menyilangkan tangan, Jihoon seolah-olah menutup kemungkinan Fuwa mendebat lebih banyak. Dia mengajak bicara topik baru:

"Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan Takara dan Kiyomine?"

Fuwa adalah _fujoshi_. Untuk mengambil hati _fujoshi_ gampang, pancing saja dia bicara tentang _one-true-pairing_ , atau kapal, atau keyakinannya terhadap fanbase tertentu, atau posisi _catcher and pitcher_ karena mereka pasti akan menimpali lebih banyak dari ceramah guru BK. Wanita itu memiliki raut lebih bahagia daripada apapun karena Jihoon adalah tipe penerima (kalau terlalu kasar untuk menyebutnya masa bodoh) yang selalu mengerti bahwa dia menyukai dua laki-laki untuk bersama karena itu manis.

Jihoon masih mendengarkan sampai dia melihat bentuk mata khas yang memandangi mereka dari lapisan kaca kafe. Seringai pria itu benar-benar mengerikan, dan Jihoon tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu karena dia merasa itu adalah tanggungjawabnya. Karena, jika dibiarkan, ketenangannya akan sama-sama rusak; entah karena tampang Soonyoung yang memancing trauma ataupun tingkah gilanya yang benar-benar melabrak ambang batas.

Mengemas tasnya dengan kilat, Jihoon berkata, "Maafkan aku, Fuwa-san, aku harus mengurus beberapa bisul. Hubungi aku untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Kiyomine, ya?"

Fuwa tidak mengerti – sejak kapan Jihoon punya bisul? – tapi hanya melambai dan berpesan hati-hati.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

gomeeennnnnnnn. minggu kemarin libur post ff apapun. sebenernya nulis sih tetep tapi aku malas ke warnet jadi ... u,u) yha, ini salah satu draf yg pingin ku-publish since the old days(?), tapi baru punya nekat sekarang. sekaligussss ... MC pertama aku di fd SVT yeaaaa! oh! dan honestly, ini ga ada sangkutpautnya ama **sekakoi** soalnya aku nulis ini terinspirasi justru dari lagu **yuju-loco - spring is gone by chance**. nah, pas beta ulang kok ada nyempil unsur cinta pertama, tapi serius bukan maksudnya begitu. o-o)a um, apalagi? tho ini soonhoon-centric, tapi ditengah-tengah ntr aku nyelipin pairs lain, kok ((macem verkwan, ot3-seunghansoo, dll)). dan berhubung ini MC pertama ... i will take it seriously and work hard to publish it periodically ((like one chap per one week, mb)). tapi aku bakal panjangin per chapternya KALO readers janji reviewnya rajin, ga cuman di awal-awal aja ahahahaah. :D #nadah#mukasetan.

ps; **anipleks** itu plesetan **studio aniplex**. **takara-kiyomine** itu ... fluffy otp dari serialisasi **komahoshi** ( **komatta toki ni wa hoshi ni kike** ) must read!  
ps2; aku punya waiting-lists cukup panjang ... jadi minggu ini kayaknya fokus mau ngerjain semua itu dulu.  
ps3; dadah! jangan lupa review ~ aku kuliah dulu karna ini udah jam sepuluh HAHAha.


	2. Everytime

Dari apapun hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dinalar pemikiran Jihoon, menguntit orang adalah nomor satunya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang melepaskan kehidupan pribadi dan mulai mencampuri hidup orang lain untuk dijadikan bahan kegiatan sehari-hari sementara kau sendiri telah memiliki hidup yang rumit bagai level akhir suatu konsol game. Jihoon pikir, yang seperti itu terlalu abstrak – masih berupa bayang-bayang, belum bisa diwujudkan dalam kenyataan.

Apalagi, jika alasannya sepele seperti:

"Karena aku mau tahu apa yang kaulakukan seharian, ke mana saja kau pergi, dan kau melakukannya dengan siapa."

/

 **Spring is Gone by Chance**

chapter (2/?)  
 _—Everytime—_

pairing: SoonHoon (slight others)  
rating: T (PG-12)  
genre(s): humor, slice-of-life, drama, josei(!)

warning(s): Japan's-view; mangaka!Jihoon – editor!Soonyoung; dry-humor; crack; beware of crossover chara; mentioning animangas and whatsoever ((included any terms of them)).

/

Jihoon memijat pelipisnya lelah. Dengan begini, dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan dan memperpanjang urusan. Si Penyunting Menyebalkan punya seribu satu jawaban untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, berdiri di hadapannya dengan sengiran khas dari telinga ke telinga yang membuat Jihoon ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya.

"Setahuku, kau masih punya banyak penulis lain untuk diurusi, Tuan Penyunting?" sarkas Jihoon. Nadanya dimainkan, hanya agar lawannya merasa gentar dan pulang tanpa terlibat lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah mendaftar dan membuat rincian tentang jadwalku dua minggu ke depan – termasuk kapan harus mengadakan pertemuan dengan komikus mana dan kapan harus memerhatikan _mu_ , jika kauingin tahu, Tuan Komikus-ku tercinta." balas Soonyoung.

Tangan Jihoon berkedut di dalam saku celana. Dia kemudian menarik senyum kecil, artifisial. "Ah. Aku tersanjung sekali penyunting tersayangku sampai berbela-bela diri untuk meluangkan waktunya demi aku." Senyum itu kian lama kian lebar. "Berapa banyak kau dibayar?"

"Untuk?" Soonyoung berkedip heran.

"Melakukan semua ini! Berjalan mengikutiku, memasang matamu di kaca itu, dan melihatku makan. Kau bahkan hampir membuat tekanan darahku melonjak! Jika saja aku membiarkanmu lebih lama itu akan—aish, berhenti membuat muka melas terhadapku!"

Mimik Soonyoung tak ubah bayi kucing terlantar dalam boks kardus di tengah hujan.

"... Karena aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan cara apa kau bisa menoleh untuk melihatku."

Jihoon butuh dua detik untuk merespon: "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti pria jahat yang menolak bertemu orang dari masa lalunya."

Terkekeh, Soonyoung menggeleng. "Kau terlalu manis untuk dijadikan villain dalam sebuah cerita."

Entah kenapa, hari itu Jihoon jadi lebih permisif dan filter kata-katanya menjadi agak tumpul. Sehingga, dia melepas Soonyoung meskipun dia benci – kalimatnya barusan, tentu. Dia cuma mendengus, "Jijik."

Soonyoung memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Jadi ... aku mendapat maaf?"

Jihoon memutar biji mata. "Setelah aku mendapatkan CD asli Kagamine Len yang isinya trek melow semua."

"Akan terkirim ke alamatmu pekan depan."

Tanpa urgensi tertentu, pandangan Jihoon beralih pada jam tangannya yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka dua.

"Sudah hampir waktunya aku kembali bekerja. Haruskah kita mencari kafe untuk mengobrol?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Dia menahan mati-matian karena Jihoon telah melunak, dia bahkan mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku. Tangan Jihoon begitu kecil, putih, dingin tapi hangat pada saat yang bersamaan (setidaknya Soonyoung tahu karena mereka selalu berbagi genggaman di masa-masa sekolah dulu).

/

Pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan bersisian tanpa tujuan spesifik akan ke mana. Hanya mengikuti arus trotoar, dengan plang-plang iklan di berbagai sisi jalan raya. Tapi, itupun telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Soonyoung bahagia.

"Tapi aku benar-benar masih belum paham motifmu. Apakah kau tidak lelah," Jihoon menoleh, dan tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu kesempatan, "untuk tetap mengejarku walau yang kaudapat hanya ... kalimat sarkastis dan sikap ogah-ogahan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tanpa kalimat sarkastisnya, kau tidak akan jadi Lee Jihoon, kan."

"... Aku baru tahu kau hapal sifatku."

"Karena itu telah mendarah-daging padamu?"

"Aku tidak begitu pada setiap orang yang kukenal."

Sebab, Jihoon hanya akan menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang-orang yang diberi kepercayaan.

"Kau mengatakan aku spesial, secara tidak sadar."

"Geez."

Soonyoung memberi senyum penuh jaminan. "Seburuk apapun kau memperlakukan, bahkan kesukaanmu dan ukuran sepatumu tak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan."

"Kau belajar jadi tukang keju, heh?"

"Anak muda lebih senang menyebutnya usaha pendekatan."

Jihoon ingin berkata mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk mengurus hal-hal tidak penting semacam cinta remaja. Namun dia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati, sebab dia tidak mau suasana saat ini rusak tiba-tiba. Paling tidak, mereka bisa menganggap hari ini didedikasikan untuk gencatan senjata.

"Kau pernah dengar istilah _cinta lama bersemi kembali_?" Soonyoung berkata girang. Matanya bersinar, seperti matanya bicara lebih daripada bibirnya.

Jihoon memalingkan wajah. Tidak ingin tertangkap basah merasa terpana atau semacamnya. "Bagaimana jika akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa menyukaimu lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kenapa?" Dia penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa, Jihoon." _Karena kupikir aku masih terlalu peduli untuk melepasmu begitu saja._

Agak-agaknya, Jihoon sedikit terenyuh karena pundaknya mengendur dan dia mengganti topik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di minggu ini?" Dia berbaik hati menanyakan; berhubung belum ada banyak pemicu sakit kepala dan stres bagi badannya. Syukurlah Soonyoung bersedia melakukan _proof-read_ terhadap sketsa naskah terbaru Jihoon, meski sempat teguh mempertahankan gagasan bahwa adegan ciuman tetap harus dimasukkan.

Itu adalah wajar. Mereka bukan lagi pemuda berseragam yang tiap hari datang ke sekolah untuk tidur siang di atas atap. Mereka pria dewasa kepala dua yang bergantung hidup pada sumber pemasukan, jadi mereka harus memprioritaskan pekerjaan.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seorang produser. Membicarakan kelanjutan proyek animasimu."

"Komiknya sudah tamat. Mereka bahkan mengangkatnya jadi dua musim. Belum lagi, ada episode spesial. Mereka masih berniat membuat OVA?" Jihoon berkerut dahi. Karena OVA berdasarkan permintaan sama saja dengan menggambar lebih banyak lagi.

Soonyoung menyilangkan tangan. "Bukan proyek sebelumnya. Yang baru. Bukankah aku telah menunjukkannya saat berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"Setahuku, aku tidak secara langsung mengatakan 'Ya, aku mau. Bagaimana prosedur dan isi kesepakatannya?' padamu." Alis Jihoon terangkat sebuah. "Apa kau menandatangani kontraknya tanpa bilang-bilang padaku?!"

"Aku pikir sikapmu yang plain berarti setuju."

"Jangan. Bilang. Kau. Mengambilnya."

"Aku lakukan."

Jihoon mendesis di bawah napasnya. Bagaimanapun, bisul tetaplah bisul dari manapun dia dilihat. Soonyoung tetaplah Soonyoung yang akan penuh kejutan pada apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti atas alasan apa aku membencimu."

"Hei—" Soonyoung ingin mengajukan protes, tapi Jihoon adalah pendebat hebat.

"Oh. Aku harus segera mengurus surat pemberhentian kerja dari perusahaan dan mencari pekerjaan lain untuk digeluti." Melihat Soonyoung dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu kembali dari kaki ke kepala; Jihoon tidak bisa menemukan diksi lain selain: "Aish, menyebalkan."

Soonyoung merasa tidak membuat dosa apa-apa sehingga dia hanya membentuk tanda damai dengan dua jari. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga itu, Jihoon. Aku punya firasat karya ini bakal meledak!"

Niat Jihoon, selepas _proof-read_ komik barunya rampung, dia ingin fokus pada karya tersebut bukan malah mencabangkan pikirannya pada proyek animasi yang bahkan tidak dia minta.

"Soonyoung. Aku bersumpah kau—hatchu—" Entah harus menyalahkan semilir dingin atau daya tahan tubuhnya yang sedikit lemah, Jihoon bertanya-tanya. Dia menggosok hidungnya dengan jari dan baru sadar bahwa udara di sana lumayan parah sampai membuatnya bersin tiba-tiba.

Soonyoung mengesah pelan. Tanpa kata dia membuka lilitan syal yang melingkar di lehernya untuk kemudian dipakaikan pada tengkuk Jihoon yang telanjang. Pakaian Jihoon terlampau kasual bagi musim yang keras, yang mana tidak terlalu menguntungkan. "Masih keras kepala seperti biasa, huh." gumamnya, terlalu pelan untuk didengar.

Jihoon berhenti menggosok hidung ketika hangat wol menggelitik tulang selangkanya. Dia mengangkat wajah, memberi Soonyoung tatapan mempertanyakan karena syal miliknya berpindah tempat. Di antara mereka berdua, memang Soonyoung yang memiliki persiapan lebih matang.

"Jangan pernah keluar di bulan-bulan begini tanpa melapisi tubuhmu lebih banyak. Kau bisa sakit."

"Aku ..."

Belum sempat Jihoon mengumpulkan keberaniannya menjadi kata-kata yang utuh, Soonyoung terlonjak seketika, seakan-akan dia punya alarm tak kasat mata yang berdering di samping telinga. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang, Jihoon. Aku ada janji dengan komikus lain pukul empat. Kereta bawah tanah kadang suka diundur jam keberangkatannya."

Jihoon mengangguk saja.

"Jadwalmu akan kukirimkan lewat surel. Kita bicara di sana lebih banyak, oke."

Jihoon bergantian memandangi syal tersebut dan punggung Soonyoung yang semakin jauh, menghilang bersama banyak pejalan kaki yang membludak di kepadatan Ikebukuro.

Mungkin dia hanya harus mengendurkan sedikit dari benteng kukuh yang dibangunnya; karena Soonyoung tidaklah buruk untuk dijadikan teman.

/

Janji bicara hanya sebatas wacana karena tak ada dari mereka mengalah untuk menjadi pihak penanya.

Mereka tidak bertukar teks lebih banyak selain Soonyoung yang menginformasikan mengenai waktu dan tempat bertemu antara produser dimaksud dengan Jihoon pemilik karya yang akan dibahas.

Jihoon memainkan ponselnya. Memandangi gambar latar ponselnya yang merupakan foto Soonyoung yang dia curi dan simpan diam-diam dari akun jejaring sosial. Senyum Soonyoung tampak tidak berbeda dari ketika dilihat langsung; lebar dan sangat jenaka sehingga bisa membuat hati yang melihatnya terasa ringan.

Kemudian, dia membuka percakapan terakhir mereka yang hanya berupa balasan "Ya." tanpa embel-embel emotikon atau apapun seperti isi pesan Soonyoung biasanya. Percakapan virtual itu sangat formal, hanya berkisar pada lingkup pekerjaan dan tidak menyenggol soal pribadi. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah sikap Soonyoung barusan adalah siasatnya untuk melancarkan tarik-ulur?

Bersikap manis dan meninggalkan sejuta kupu-kupu lewat sikapnya tadi siang, dan seenaknya berubah menjadi sangat dingin di malam hari. Jihoon mendesah panjang. Lalu matanya bergulir ke gantungan pakaian pada sudut kamarnya; syal merah Soonyoung terjulur rapih di tengah-tengah fedora dan jas satin favoritnya.

Kalau ingin jujur dari dalam, sebenarnya Jihoon tidak membenci Soonyoung. Dia hanya bingung untuk mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang dia punya terhadap pria itu. Entah benci, entah afeksi, rasa tertarik, perasaan takut atau malah kombinasi kompleks dari semuanya.

Soonyoung bisa menjadi menyenangkan, tapi di lain waktu sangat mengesalkan dan Jihoon tidak bisa tahan dengan sikapnya yang ini.

Tapi, alasan dia ingin membuang kenangan bukan sesepele itu. Dia hanya tidak mau terikat lebih dalam. Karena terikat berarti memiliki. Dan memiliki adalah kosakata paling buruk yang ingin dia hindari.

Memiliki sama saja siap untuk kehilangan. Jihoon benci merasa kehilangan, jadi dia mundur sebelum menjajaki pertengahan. Dia melepaskan, alih-alih belum tahu bagaimana masa depan.

Alasan hanyalah alasan. Dia sama sekali tidak marah apabila Soonyoung menyebutnya 'lucu' atau 'manis' atau 'imut' dan sebagainya karena dia tahu, dengan diksi apapun Soonyoung menggambarkan, dia bermaksud mengatakannya dalam sisi positif. Hanya saja, Jihoon punya lebih dari sekedar alasan untuk tidak tinggal. Mengatakannya jadi menyakitkan sebab Jihoon bawa perasaan – jadi dia mengubur alasan tersebut dalam-dalam dan tidak mengungkapkan sebelum Soonyoung tahu sendiri seiring waktu berjalan.

Mungkin saat itu dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti konsep pasangan. Karena mereka adalah dua orang yang bertemu di _persimpangan_. Sama-sama mencintai dengan cara masing-masing, tapi tak menyadari bahwa mereka melakukannya untuk satu sama lain.

/

Awalnya, Jihoon setuju-setuju saja. Dia menepati janji bertemu dengan setelan dan rambut yang ditata klimis. Tapi, apabila dia diberi kesempatan untuk membatalkan semua; Jihoon rasa dia akan langsung memilihnya sebab – satu: calon kolega bisnisnya memiliki mata hazel yang dalam, dua: bicaranya masih mengandung aksen yang kental, dan tiga: itu berarti dia adalah orang asing!

Dia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan orang asing (utamanya yang berdarah campuran) untuk dijadikan rekan kerja dalam suatu proyek bersama. Lagipula orang Barat memiliki pemikiran yang terlalu bebas bagi isi kepalanya yang masih terikat. Bukan berarti Jihoon rasis, namun kadang setiap orang punya zona nyaman dan itu sulit untuk diganggu gugat.

Sementara itu, si pria asing bersikap biasa seolah-olah bekerja dengan orang baru adalah hal lumrah di kesehariannya.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Jihoon-sshi. Aku tidak menggigit."

Dia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang, namun Jihoon terintimidasi pada caranya mengucapkan silabel. Dan juga, rasanya aneh mendapati namanya diberi embel-embel sufiks berlainan dari sufiks Jepang. Di saat bersamaan, Jihoon sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa gesturnya menandakan dia kurang nyaman, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena dia memang tidak pandai merangkai suasana.

Jihoon membenahi letak duduknya. "M-maaf, aku hanya masih terkejut."

Tidak dia sangka sama sekali bahwa produser yang disebut-sebut Soonyoung ternyata adalah pria asing ini.

Si pria asing terkekeh. "Sukar sekali ya, menghilangkan stereotip orang Asia yang selalu terpana melihat ras asing di tanahnya. Tapi, aku berterimakasih, loh. Aku belum pernah ditatap begitu ketika aku menjadi perwakilan perusahaan di New York."

Jihoon meringis, "Mungkin aku memang kurang bergaul."

Lawannya mengerutkan bibir, lalu mengangkat gelas birnya. "Untuk salam pertemuan dan keberhasilan animasi _kita_."

Jihoon mengangkat gelasnya (yang berisi jus jeruk) dan si pria asing membenturkan gelas mereka hingga berdenting.

Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya tapi akhirnya dia tahu nama sang produser adalah Vernon Choi; dia produk blaster Amerika-Korea dan usianya tidak jauh dari Jihoon. Dia masih muda namun telah menelurkan banyak karya yang Jihoon ikut nikmati, baik memproduksi langsung maupun hanya memberi sumbangsih kinerja atau dana. Salah satunya adalah animasi favorit Jihoon (dan Soonyoung): Moonlight Angel.

"Karena aku masih keturunan Korea, aku fasih berbahasa sana, kautahu. Kita bisa bicara dengan bahasa Korea," Vernon mengendikkan bahu, "kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sayangnya, Jihoon takut salah ambil tindakan jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk, terpatah-patah. Dia pikir, dirinya benar-benar harus bertanya pada Soonyoung mengenai cara menyikapi produser asing berbakat yang punya senyum memikat.

/

 **zula's note:**

... tbh, chapter ini selesai dari jaman bahe—eh, maksudnya dari bulan lalu. tapi karna aku masang status hiatus ((tho judul doang)), aku masih tetep nulis. u,u) cuman belum sempet terbitin semuanya aja. ini harusnya terbit mingguan delay 2minggu. gomen. thankss banget buat yg nyempetin baca dan ninggal review. aku gabisa balas sekarang, tapi kumention satu-satu aja, oke. aku lagi masa uts di kampus. pls wish me luck! hihi. :d

ps: mulai ch ini aku akan ganti istilah editor dg penyunting krn ya, bahasa itu keren.  
ps2: soonyoung being a sugar-witty(?). vernon bule modus, oke. :v  
ps3: ova itu original video animation. wiki bisa ngejelasin lebih lengkap.  
ps4: vote deh boo keluar jadi apaan di ch depan: 1) animator di balik layar, ato 2) otaku berat fans jihoon, ato 3) duaduanya digabung  
ps5: aku bakal apdet kalo review masuk udah 20biji ((hush)) xDv

 _thanks to:_ oomuoMingyu, menboong, alysaexostan, aiihee bee, Calum'sNoona, titans-generation, Honeylil, yeon1411, KingJongin, DaeMinJae, aqizakura, shmnlv, AYP, Yuzuki Chaeri, Firda473, itsathenazi, GameSMl, Uhee, yayaerma1, nhy17Boonon, petitepain ((jangan lupa review lagi yaaa. sarangeee mumumu #ihgeli.))


	3. Ending is Beginning

**Disclaimer** : SVT Pledis Entertainment. No advantages taken. I claim none but storyline; no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Jihoon sampai ke konklusi bahwa hari-harinya memang ditakdirkan tidak bisa lepas dari Soonyoung.

Mereka bertemu keesokan hari setelah satu malam penuh Jihoon merengek lewat sambungan tengah malam dan memenuhi kotak pesan di akun jejaring Soonyoung dengan banyak keluhan. Vernon Choi adalah topik utama; bagaimana sikap pria itu yang amat kontras dengannya, sikapnya yang terlalu jauh dari dugaan, hingga kenyataan sulit yang mesti Jihoon terima bahwa di atas semua, pria itu adalah pria sama yang dia puja karyanya. Selanjutnya, berkisar tentang dia yang sangat berkeinginan membatalkan kontrak walaupun kertas persetujuan telah dibubuhi tandatangannya sendiri.

"Jadi, akuilah bahwa kau memang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, Jihoon Sayang."

* * *

 **Spring is Gone by Chance**

-Azura Eve-

.

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Multi-chapter (3/?)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon (slight other pairs)

 **Genre(s)** : Humor, Romance, Josei, Slice-of-Life

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)

.

.

.

 **warning(s)** : AU; Mangaka!Jihoon, Editor!Soonyoung; dry-humor; contain things related to animanga; mention brand(s)  
((this supposed to be crack but ... i don't think it is.))

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - When You Think It's Ending, the Fact is It's Beginning_

Jihoon mengesah dalam, menahan segala dorongan untuk menuangkan isi minuman pesanan ke atas kepala pria yang duduk di depannya. "Sumpah. Ini akan jadi terakhir kali aku meminta padamu."

"Kalau bukan juga aku tidak keberatan, kok. Lagipula kita akan hidup bersama suatu hari. Pasangan dilarang untuk perhitungan." Soonyoung berkedip dari balik gelasnya.

"Soonyoung." Lawannya menekan silabel. "Kautahu aku tidak segan untuk enyah dari sini dan benar-benar akan mengadukanmu pada petugas atas alasan penyalahgunaan hak kuasa yang membuatku berakhir terlibat dengan bule sialan itu."

Raut Soonyoung mengendur sebab dia tak mau Jihoon pergi secepat itu. "Oke, aku menurut sekarang. Dari yang kutangkap lewat segala pembicaraanmu, kamu benar-benar menolak bekerja bersama Tuan Vernon, bukan begitu?"

Realitanya, jika mampu Jihoon malah ingin menghapus riwayat pertemuannya dengan si produser sebab itu membuatnya trauma.

Soonyoung memandangi mimik Jihoon yang mengeras, pria itu menggeretakkan giginya sekarang. "Seburuk apa sih, pertemuan bisnismu dengan dia kemarin? Kau biasanya apatis, jadi ... melihatmu geram begini sungguh membuatku gemas sendiri."

Mengepalkan tangan, Jihoon urung melancarkan serangan sebab Soonyoung sudah berlindung seperti anak kecil habis tertangkap basah nonton film biru. Setelah itu, dia kembali pada kegiatan distraksi pikiran. Pesanannya mendingin dan tidak memancing selera makannya lagi semenjak dia mengaduk-aduknya tanpa pola.

Ekspresi yang Jihoon miliki terbatas. Hanya berkisar pada ringisan kecut, wajah datar tanpa selarik senyum, dan tatapan mata setajam ujung stalaktit. Selebihnya, belum diketahui – itu bagaikan misteri hilangnya Atlantis yang legendaris; hampir mustahil untuk ditemukan.

Soonyoung mengibaskan tangan di depan mata Jihoon. "Haloo."

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya. Stres kentara di wajah yang jarang menampakkan isi hati. "Biar kutanya padamu; apakah ada orang lancang lain yang berkomunikasi dengan calon kolega bisnisnya diselingi kerlingan mata dan sikap yang seolah-olah kalian adalah teman lama?"

"Hari begini sudah banyak." jawab Soonyoung ringan, "setali tiga uang. Mengerti?"

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah mau." Jihoon berdiri, mengemas barang-barangnya dan berlalu mirip aktris rambut panjang di komersil yang baru-baru ini tayang. "Aku anti berhadapan dengan orang baru. Terlebih jika tipenya yang seperti Vernon Choi."

Soonyoung tidak mengejarnya dan itu membuat emosi Jihoon memuncak hingga dia tak peduli sudah menabrak berapa orang dalam usahanya sampai ke halte terdekat. Jihoon berencana untuk melarikan peningnya ke beberapa hiburan. Dia mau maraton anime _Boku Dake ga Inai Matcha!_

(Di dalam hening bus kota, ponsel Jihoon bergetar dan satu pesan masuk dari Soonyoung diintip dengan enggan.

— _Cobalah lakukan dulu, aku tahu kau bakal suka bekerja dengan Tuan Vernon sebanyak kau menyukai karya-karyanya! ((terbubuh emotikon senyum))_

Jihoon mendengus, mencabut baterai ponsel tanpa pikir panjang.)

* * *

Berlari pada Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membantu; Jihoon mencari metode lain untuk membuat perjanjian kerjanya dengan Vernon batal. Atau jika itu mustahil, paling tidak Jihoon berharap dia punya pengganti agar bukan dia yang harus berhadapan langsung dengan si produser genit.

Adalah Seungkwan Boo, pria muda yang selalu tersenyum bahkan jika keadaannya sedang apes. Pria yang pantang mundur dan tidak akan menolak untuk diperalat meski jelas-jelas tahu kenyataannya. Catatan mental Jihoon menulis bahwa Seungkwan bisa dijadikan cadangan untuk dimintai pertolongan di saat-saat seperti sekarang.

Seungkwan bisa dikatakan beruntung karena terlahir dengan mulut banyak bicara. Kemampuannya itu memungkinkannya untuk fleksibel dan gampang dekat pada orang yang benar-benar tak dia kenal sebelumnya. Jihoon mengantungi satu lagi poin plus.

"... Kau memintaku untuk menggantikan _mu_ bertemu dengan produser untuk proyek barumu?" tanya Seungkwan heran, dalam bahasa Korea dan dengan aksen bicara yang dibuat-buat. Pasalnya, Jihoon mendatanginya tanpa suatu wacana krusial – tak didesak kepentingan kerja, atau keharusan untuk saling bertemu muka. Informasinya tentang Jihoon lumayan banyak, mengingat mereka adalah kakak-adik tingkat di Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu; namun mereka tak pernah menjadi dekat. Jangankan berbagi cerita, Seungkwan melalui beberapa tahunnya membungkuk untuk Jihoon dengan embel-embel hormat pada senior.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku mengandalkanmu, Seungkwan-ah. Kau sungguh harapan terakhir. Tolonglah."

(Bahkan sampai seorang Jihoon berucap tolong – itu tandanya dia benar-benar terdesak.)

Lawannya beralih atensi dari layar komputer. Menggaruk pelipisnya, pertanyaan Seungkwan meluncur langsung: "Tapi kenapa?"

Dia bertanya kenapa. Jihoon merasa tak perlu berpanjang-lebar dan punya tendensi untuk segera ke inti. "Aku benci berurusan dengannya."

Seungkwan memasang ekspresi heran luarbiasa. Melepas atensi pada sekitar supaya fokus penuh pada sang lawan bicara. "Dan kau akan membuat kerjasama dengan orang yang kaubenci. Entah aku harus takjub atau langsung memberi tepuktangan sambil berdiri mendengarnya." Penyangkalan kentara jelas pada tiap kalimatnya.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku ke mari minta bantuan, bukan minta penghinaan." Jihoon mencibir. Dia menyandang tasnya dengan gestur berat. "Jika kau tidak bisa, oke. Aku akan cari pertolongan pada yang lebih baik hati. Permisi."

Jangan sebut dia Seungkwan jika dia mengecewakan. Seungkwan selalu tidak pernah tega untuk melakukan penolakan dan berbesar hati untuk mengorbankan privasi demi orang lain yang mengandalkan. Tangan Jihoon – yang akan beranjak – ditarik dan pria itu disuruh duduk kembali di bangkunya. (Jihoon menyembunyikan seringai, dia mencintai fakta ini yang mana bodoh Seungkwan sebelas-duabelas dengan Soonyoung si penyunting yang bermanifestasi menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupnya.)

"Kau boleh minta apapun. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan. Tapi jelaskan apa yang harus kukatakan di depan kolega bisnismu ini."

Jihoon berdeham. Harga dirinya cukup tinggi jadi dia mengangkat kepala dengan angkuh meski dia kegirangan Seungkwan menyanggupi permintaannya. "Gampang saja. Temui dia untuk diskusi beberapa keperluan, dan kau bisa pulang dengan riang."

"Apa yang harus kuungkapkan kalau dia bertanya kenapa bukan _kau_ yang datang?" Seungkwan bertanya.

"Teman yang menggantikan? Bilang saja aku kena cacar menular. Atau kau bisa bohong tentang aku meriang."

Seungkwan menggigit lidah, "Merindukan kasih sayang?"

Jihoon baru ingat orang ini selain sama bodoh, ternyata sama menyebalkannya pula dengan Soonyoung. Menghadapinya perlu berlapis kesabaran.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Dan tidak berencana untuk melakukannya, jadi simpan alasan konyol satu itu."

Siulan Seungkwan pelan, tapi dia mengerti.

"Aku sedang malas cari alasan lain, Hyeong."

"Kau bisa mengatakan kau juru bicaraku atau apalah. Kau lebih pandai bersilat lidah, Seungkwan, demi Tuhan!"

Beberapa minggu belakangan, Seungkwan sedang vakum dari hobinya berburu asupan, sehingga dia kurang bahan untuk sejumlah gagasan. Jihoon harus mengeluarkan jurus terjitu.

"Kalau kau masih berpikir untuk menolongku ...," Jihoon mengubek isi tasnya, mengambil selembar foto Vernon yang didapatnya dari Soonyoung (karena tentu saja mana mungkin dia menyimpan kertas berisi wajah pria mengesalkan kedua setelah Soonyoung). "Biar kutunjukkan kau ini." Dan Jihoon bertanya-tanya mengapa dia setolol itu sampai idenya baru terkumpul dan minta disuarakan.

Foto Vernon Choi—duduk di atas sofa torkuis dibabat kemeja Gues', kakinya bersilang dengan aura wibawa—diletakkan di atas meja oleh Jihoon yang merasa di atas angin.

Seungkwan membelalak seperti bolamatanya akan terpental keluar. "AKU. PASTI. AKAN. PERGI." ucapnya, diiringi dengan beberapa umpatan: _Oh sial, dia tampan sekali!_ di belakang.

(Rumor yang menyebut jika Seungkwan berorientasi belok mendapat konfirmasi.)

(Jihoon tak cukup hits untuk menyebarkan berita itu di lingkungan kerja; lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Yang dia tahu, urusan mengatasi Vernon sudah kelar dan dia bisa bebas dari satu penyebab pusing di kepala.)

* * *

Vernon Choi menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran jok yang lembut ketika sopir pribadinya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Saya tidak pernah mengira bahwa Anda akan mengambil proyek lain dari biasa."

"... Maksudnya?" Pria itu baru selesai menghadiri jamuan makan dari beberapa pihak yang menawarkan sejumlah proposal kerjasama; dan Vernon harus mengatakan dia menyesal untuk mengundurnya semenjak proyek mendatang akan menyita seluruh perhatiannya nanti. "Aku tidak mengambil satupun tawaran dari pihak di dalam aula tadi."

Sopirnya menggeleng, "Saya paham Anda orang sibuk dan punya banyak proyek untuk dikerjakan, tapi mana mungkin Anda lupa setelah bertemu dengan pengarangnya secara langsung, dua hari lalu. Komik tenar yang ditulis pengarang yang juga tenar: _Classmate_."

"Ah." Vernon mengerti. Lalu balik tersenyum, "Pasar punya selera mengherankan. Ditambah lagi ... bukankah akhir-akhir ini tema _boyslove_ tambah digandrungi?"

"Saya dengar begitu. Mungkin pengaruh plotnya yang lembut tapi tetap menguras perasaan membuat banyak penggemar komik ikut melirik."

"Aku sependapat." Vernon membalas, merentangkan betisnya yang lelah dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan.

Sopirnya tancap gas setelah memastikan tuannya merasa nyaman dan tak keberatan untuk melaju di tengah bising kota.

Ponsel pintar Vernon, keluaran termutakhir bulan ini, berdenting dengan nada notifikasi yang disetel kencang. Vernon urung tidur meski sangat ingin. Dia tersenyum setelah membaca sebuah teks dari pengirim yang dinamainya: _Cowok Jaim_.

"Kita tiba di tujuan, Tuan."

Vernon sibuk dengan dunia sendiri hingga tidak sadar pintu mobil dibuka dan sopirnya mempersilahkan dia keluar. "Sudah hentikan cara bicaramu yang sok formal. Aku sungguhan akan menyuruhmu cari pacar kalau setelah ini kau masih memanggilku _Tuan_ , Joshua Hyeong."

Terkekeh, sopirnya tertawa hingga matanya tenggelam di balik kelopak ganda. "Oke."

* * *

Jihoon mengumpat setelah notifikasi ponselnya mengatakan pesan terkirim dan dia membayangkan raut Vernon ketika membacanya.

 _Aku setuju untuk pertemuan selanjutnya dilakukan dua hari mendatang, kupikir. Tempat dan waktu kuberitahu lebih lanjut nanti. Dan, oh, kuharap kau tidak terkejut jika yang kautemui bukan aku – maaf sekali, aku sedang sangat sibuk dengan komik yang sekarang._

* * *

Soonyoung tersentak begitu bahunya ditusuk material runcing. Nyaris mengumpat dengan kosakata kasar kalau itu bukan Jihoon yang mengacungkan jari tengah di depan mukanya. Kesempatan langka sekali menemukan Jihoon berkunjung di jam kerja, apalagi cuaca di luar lumayan terik. "Kupikir kau seharusnya sedang mengadakan pertemuan bisnis dengan Tuan Vernon?" bingungnya.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Itu bahkan lebih mudah dari mengurus bisul di pantat."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Lawannya berkedip.

Jihoon menarik bangku di sampingnya. "Aku kirim orang. Kasus selesai."

Lawannya kembali tekun dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang penuh cerita. Naskah komikus wanita yang dia garap telah sampai pada tahap melengkapi tone dan pewarnaan. Soonyoung hanya butuh membuat janji pertemuan dengan orang dari percetakan serta negosiasi dengan ketua bagian pemasaran yang galak hingga komik tersebut bisa angkat cetak.

Jihoon kesal diabaikan. "Biar kuingatkan kalau kau punya tamu di sini."

Soonyoung menggerung, "Aku akan selesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, lalu kau bisa curhat sepuasmu. Kudengarkan sampai kau bosan."

Mencibir, Jihoon mendengus kencang seperti dia ingin diperhatikan. "Kau tidak pernah seniat itu jika mengerjakan naskahku."

Karena Soonyoung adalah tipe yang sukar membagi perhatian, maka dia meminta ulangan. "Barusan bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu sampai sempurna. Bukankah kau profesional?" Bagaimanapun, perasaannya tak bisa ditahan dan itu terdengar jelas pada kata-katanya barusan.

Tak perlu lebih banyak ulangan dan kalimat lain bagi Soonyoung untuk bisa paham.

Soonyoung menyisihkan seluruh tumpukan naskah ke sudut meja yang lowong. Seringainya terkembang perlahan. "Sekali lagi aku menemukan sisi lain dari Jihoon Lee. Ini membuatku tersanjung. Kau bisa cemburu, huh?" Pandangan terarah pada pria di sampingnya. Mulanya Jihoon tak terpengaruh namun lama kelamaan ketika tatapan Soonyoung bertambah intens, pipinya memanas. "A-apa, sih?!"

"Aku senang kau sudah mulai terbuka padaku seperti dulu ..." Gumaman Soonyoung terlampau pelan untuk bisa didengar, tapi pria itu puas.

(Mungkin hubungan mereka bisa mengambil langkah dari sini.)

* * *

Seungkwan anti mengenakan jas sebab menurutnya itu membuat orang terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya, sehingga dia datang hanya dengan kardigan santai dan celana pendek berbahan denim. Matanya berulang-ulang mengecek jam tangan, mencocokkannya dengan jam dinding bergaya kuno yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk kedai kopi. Tidak meleset; bahkan jika perbedaannya semenit-dua menit tidak akan berpengaruh pada keterlambatan orang yang ditunggunya.

Dia beberapa kali salah sasaran karena bertanya: "Apa kau Vernon Choi?" pada beberapa pria berwajah kebarat-baratan saking lamanya dia harus menanti.

Vernon Choi yang asli baru tiba setelah Seungkwan menghabiskan piring tar buahnya yang ketiga. (Sebelumnya dia telah dikirimkan teks tentang ciri-ciri pengganti Jihoon oleh komikus bersangkutan.) Pria itu meringis. Setelahnya, terbit senyum yang cerah mengalahkan mentari pagi musim semi; Seungkwan hampir kesilauan dibuatnya. "Sori terlambat. Jalanan di kota besar tidak bisa diprediksi," katanya.

Seungkwan memandanginya.

"Pengganti _Wooziae_ , benar?" Vernon bertanya.

"Hah?" Seungkwan terperangah, keningnya berkerut seperti dia salah informasi. " _Wooziae_?"

Menunggu beberapa detik, raut bingung Seungkwan tak lekas pudar dari wajahnya. Vernon berdeham. "... Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu kalau komikus yang kauwakili itu _Wooziae_?"

"... _Wooziae_...?"

Vernon menepuk dahinya ketika Seungkwan, bermuka pucat, menggeleng terpatah-patah.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sang produser menekan intonasi.

Berapa sekon berlalu, Vernon tak mengantisipasi karena Seungkwan telah berlari dengan kecepatan hyena mengejar mangsa. Hyena mengejar mangsa ibaratkan saja fujoshi berburu pernak-pernik. Fujoshi berburu pernak-pernik adalah hal tergila setelah penggemar perempuan bertemu idolanya.

"AKU HARUS DAPAT TANDATANGANNYA!"

(Vernon bahkan belum sempat duduk ketika Seungkwan meninggalkannya dengan heran yang bersarang di benak.)

* * *

 **tbc ...**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

hola zula's backkkkk! ada yang nyari kah selama aku gaada kemarin? #mukamelas. yosh, buat pemanasan aku bawa lanjutan **spring's gone by chance** dulu. projek multichap lain bakal dikerjain lepas ini oke, jadi pelan pelan aja. biar napas dulu. nah, chap ini kkeut dulu sampe situ, aku nunggu review masuk um ... 25 biji mungkin ahahah. boleh kan?

ps: notes kali ini mau ngoceh animanga ahh. dan kayaknya bakal jadi panjang. skip aja kalo ga minat. :p  
ps2: jadi ceritanya aku baru aja ngelarin beberapa judul akhir akhir ini. anime yg kumaksud itu **zankyou no terror** , **natsuyuki rendezvous** ((ya dua ini udah rilis dari jaman kapan, aku baru lihat; lame kan)), **boku dake ga inai machi** , trus oneshoot buatan staf anohana: **kokoro ga sakebittagaterunda**.  
ps3: kalian harus nonton itu semua! aku rekomendasiin. bagus. they're really worth to watch!  
ps4: ... tapi dari semua judul itu, gaada satupun endingnya yg aku suka -_-)"  
ps5: bocoran aja ya. **zankyou no terror** tu ada tag tragedi-nya jadi pasti bisa nebak. tadinya udah seneng aja gue twelve x nine itu potensial bgt, eh menit menit terakhir justru ngebangke. **natsuyuki rendezvous** , sampe sehari kemudian aku masih gabisa terima kenapa kudu ada yg ngalah. **kokoro ga sakebittagaterunda** juga! aish, sebel dah. boku dake ga inai machi lebih lagi. bukan ... bukan masalah sad-end tapi twist-nya ituloh anjir kenapa hiromiiiiiiiiii kenapaaaaa? aku lebih restuin kamu canon sama kenya-kun kenapa kok ngagetin gitu malah kawin sama kayo-chan huh. darimana ceritanya T-T plis hiromiiiiii sampe kapanpun aku ga relaaa.  
ps6: tapi abis nonton natsuyuki, jadi kepikiran remake itu anime pake casts 95-liner – seunghansoo. xD ada yg mau baca ga ya kalo beneran aku bikin :v ((seenggaknya aku butuh beberapa penguatan))  
ps7: somehow aku ngerasa karakter mereka cocok. cowok dingin penyakitan itu jisoo banget, seungcheol fit kalo dijadiin bujang madesu(?), dan mamah jeonghan mah pantes dijadiin apa aja, jadi janda florist cantik apalagi.  
ps8: kalo sekarang aku lagi ngikutin **ajin** , **shounen maid** , plus pastinya **super lovers.**  
ps9: sepanjang aku jadi penikmat animanga, yg kuliat itu ... **kadokawa** identik sama tumpukan hints ((yg kadang bikin gue greget sendiri yaaaaaaa)), karakter imutz fuwafuwa, dan plot yg fluffy gitu. nah, kebalikannya **kodansha** yang nerbitin konten yg berkadar suspensi tinggi, heavy plot, dan temanya nyangkut sama harapan-tragedi. jadi kalo mau cari animanga demografi shoujo, aku saranin cek kadokawa, dan kalo suka shounen noh pantengin kodansha.  
ps10: tapi walaupun condong ke genre tragedy – psychological, aku selalu rajin ngikutin apdetan **sekakoi** kok ((padahal itu romens—uhum _slash_ uhum—nya jir))  
ps11: sial, duetnya haru-ren di _happines you and me_ bikin gue mabok. T^T)w  
ps12: kenapa sih cuman dibuat jadi 10 episot doang hah. moga season depan kadokawa ada plan ngelanjut ini seri. super lovers itu cukup bikin gue girang padahal. ato ga, **komahoshi** diangkat anime juga amin.


End file.
